


첫눈에 반하다 / 一见钟情

by Naomilee



Category: Life 密探
Genre: M/M, 金/芮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomilee/pseuds/Naomilee
Summary: 情场老手金优进 与 正直清纯白兔芮镇宇的便利店爱情故事
Relationships: 金优进/芮镇宇
Kudos: 3





	첫눈에 반하다 / 一见钟情

「01」 

值完夜班出来，初春的早风还是往脖子里钻，肚子“咕噜噜”发出声响，摸了下肚子，打算去对过马路的便利店买份早餐。

穿过马路，进入便利店，一夜没睡好的黑眼圈明晃晃在眼下挂着，芮镇宇捂着嘴小声打了个哈欠，扫了眼货架，只剩下一份牛肉帕尼尼，庆幸今天运气不错还能吃到喜欢的。

伸出手打算拿起去结账，另一只手同时伸过去，两人察觉到了对方都想要仅剩下的同一款，同时收了手。

左手的劳力士让他感叹了下有钱真好。

顺着手看过去，对方白色衬衫扣到了最上头一颗，藏青色领带是温莎结打法，里头的条纹马甲，配上黑色大衣显得人体面又潇洒。

这样英俊的男人，六点半左右出现在医院对面的便利店，而不是在酒会上，感觉有些格格不入。

男人打了个招呼，带着笑意的眼眸看着自己，“抱歉了。”

芮镇宇突然因为这个笑，耳朵有些发烫，他感谢地点了下头，拿过牛肉帕尼尼的盒子和牛奶，去收银台结账。

付好钱，他拎着袋子出来，拆开盒子边走边咬了口，想起刚刚男人的眼神不自觉笑了下。

怎么觉得，今天的帕尼尼比以往的好吃。

「02」

车一个急刹车在尚国大学医院急诊门口停下，司机打开车门冲进了急诊室，抓住一个护士，“麻烦推辆车出来，我们会长需要急救！”

后车位出来的男人扶着老人，眉头紧皱，等不了打电话通知医院急救车了，直接开车把父亲送了过来。

很快护士和实习医生把车推了出来，将老人扶上车平躺着，推了进去。

“快去通知芮医生！”看了下患者的情况，朴民浩生还是一名实习生，对于这种状况顿时头脑开始发慌。

顺着护士赶过去的方向望过去，因为喊声而睁开眼，连夜的手术让他憔悴不堪，甚至没脱下带血的手术服就坐在角落里闭目养神，雪白的球鞋也沾满了血液。

即使这样，带着黑眼圈的眼睛睁开那一刻，颤动的睫毛还是让金优进记在了心里。

是昨天便利店的人，金优进想起来了。

手术中的灯很快变暗，听到声音，金优进站起身迎上去。

门打开，朴民浩跟着芮镇宇一起走出来，芮镇宇拍拍他的肩，“你刚刚表现的很好。”

转头对着金优进，隔了一天再次遇见便利店的人，他眨了眨眼，看了眼手上单子的签字栏：金优进。

“金优进先生，手术很成功，不过金会长仍需要住院观察，我们这边也联系了白班的心内科医生做跟进。”

没精力感叹缘分真的很巧，他觉得此时自己需要赶紧下班，然后喝口咖啡再回家睡个觉。

金优进松了口气，他扬起体面的笑容，握着手道谢，察觉到小医生看起来很累，可能需要一杯咖啡。

芮镇宇叹了口气，走到大厅看了眼大厅的闹钟，还有一个小时就可以下班了。

脚步声在自己身后停下，芮镇宇转过身想看看是谁。

金优进扬起体贴的笑容，挑起的眉头带着一股迷人的成熟男人味，举着手上的咖啡递过来，“芮医生，我觉得你应该需要一杯咖啡提神。”

芮镇宇觉得耳朵有些发烫，对方是对每个陌生人都这么温柔的吗？

他感谢地应道：“麻烦您了。”接过咖啡的时候，对方的手指轻轻轻触过自己的指尖。

金优进轻笑了下，小医生的耳朵竟然红了，“芮医生今天还是六点下班吗？”

芮镇宇愣了下，“对的，您有什么事吗？”

金优进摇了摇咖啡，“我想等芮医生一起吃个早饭，可以吗？”

芮镇宇彻底呆住了，什么情况？？？怎么就要一起吃早饭了？

心里的芮善宇突然出现，站在了他身旁，「哥，看起来他想约你，不错哦，要不试试看，毕竟你和女记者都分开半年了。」

摇了摇头，「他是男的，你在搞什么？」

善宇凑过来，「可是哥你也心动了，不试试怎么知道呢？」

叹了口气，芮镇宇掩饰般的喝了口咖啡，点了点头，“大概还要等一会儿，麻烦您了。”

金优进笑着点了下头，转过身在大厅的等位区坐下，侧头打量着越走越远的小医生。

洗好澡，在轮班室里换好衣服，芮镇宇拍拍自己的脸，苍白的脸色配上黑眼圈，都可以演鬼片了吧，掏出口袋里的润唇膏抹了抹，才套上卡其色长外套，背着斜挎包出了门。

来到大厅，芮镇宇走过去见到男人正在打着电话，空出的手松了下领带，皱着眉头嘱咐着什么，看到自己走近就挂了电话，“芮医生，那我们走吧。”

坐进副驾驶，抬手要扣上安全带，因为一整夜的手术，手略略发抖。

男人俯身过来，低着头鼻尖就在自己跟前，有些尴尬地想往后退点，随着安全带扣上，湿热的唇慢慢贴上自己。

那双漂亮的眼睛立刻睁大了，手指有些慌张地想要推开自己，却因为温柔的吻而最后放松慢慢垂下。

结束了吻，金优进又忍不住亲了下湿润的嘴唇，玫粉的色泽比以前交往的女性都要诱人，抬手拨开有些着遮住额头的刘海，因为刚刚的亲吻，对方连眼角都开始泛红，不忘仔细地打量了一遍这张漂亮又精致的脸蛋，然后扶正身子，拿过早餐的纸袋递给他，“芮医生，送你回家吧。”

回到家，芮镇宇都没回过神，他看了眼桌上的纸袋，手指忍不住摸上嘴唇，刚刚被亲了？

“呀……芮镇宇你怎么回事……你怎么被亲了也不反抗下！”

懊恼地用被子裹着自己，挣扎了几下放弃似的正打算补觉。

手机突然响了，顺着声音摸向手机，点开屏幕：  
金优进 —『芮医生，下周能一起看个电影吗？』

芮善宇凑近他耳边，「下周看电影哦，哥，选部喜欢看的吧。」

芮镇宇将头发揉得一团乱，「不要，他太危险了，散发荷尔蒙的男人，就像个情场老手。」

芮善宇嘀咕了下，「可是你很喜欢，心脏砰砰跳，完全躲不开那个吻，还交换了号码。」

「所以呀，我是怎么了……」

「哥，你不会是对人家，一见钟情了吧。」

金优进开完会，手机上跳出了条消息：  
芮镇宇 —『好的，下周五我休息。』

摸过桌上的烟盒抽出点燃一根，深深吸了口慢慢吐出烟圈，想起刚刚在自己怀里手足无措的模样，小兔子一样的人，真的可爱又撩动人心。

他把柳秘书叫了进来，“帮我订下周五晚上五点半左右的电影，记得包场，还有餐厅也订好。”

柳秘书点了头，“需要香奈儿最新款的套装吗？”

金优进想了想，小医生的嘴唇很漂亮，身上的味道也很清淡，“最新款的男士套装，到时还要两杯去冰红茶拿铁，他喜欢。”

柳秘书“嗯”了下，男士套装，所以换口味了？

「03」

出门前，一连试了好几套衣服，没一件满意的，芮镇宇自暴自弃地把衣服放回去，套上白色体恤，蓝色牛仔裤，黑色长外套，踩着一双黄色板鞋下了楼。

金优进见他下了楼，掐了烟扔在地上踩灭了火芯，修身牛仔裤露出一小截纤细的脚踝，体恤领口宽大任由锁骨分明的在自己眼前晃着，黑色的外套衬得人肤白如雪，没有刻意打扮的花枝招展都可以这么漂亮。

金优进感觉自己，像是在和大学生约会，笑了笑，看着走过来的人，忍不住凑上去，搂住腰就准备亲上去。

芮镇宇直接拿手抵住，“金先生，太快了，进展太快了，您这样我可是要转身逃回家了。”

金优进叹了口气，“太喜欢芮医生了，已经快五天没见了，所以，原谅我吧。”

到了电影院，柳秘书掐着点把咖啡送过来，金优进拿过咖啡，道了声谢，拎着纸袋走向正在买爆米花的人。

柳秘书看着自家代表身边的小情人，这也太好看了吧，自己都要动心了，还有，看电影这是什么情况，以前不都说直接吃饭开房送礼物的嘛？

算了算了，管不了金代表的感情生活，我先回家准备明天的开会资料了。

接下来的电影竟然是恐怖片，芮镇宇看了眼身边神经绷紧的男人，突然笑出声。

金优进转过头，“不好意思，我有点怕鬼。”

芮镇宇把手伸过去给他，“手借你了，怕的时候可以抓紧，就不会怕了。”

十指交缠，金优进感觉好多了，对方冰凉的体温慢慢传过来，却让他很安心。

熬过了一个半小时，芮镇宇看着一向风度翩翩的男人额头竟然冒着冷汗，“下次我来挑电影吧，”晃了晃两人握住的手，“挑部不会让金先生手心冒冷汗的电影。”

「04」

接下来的日子，柳秘书明显感觉到了她家代表不一样了，怎么说，陷入恋爱的氛围让整个人周身充满了粉红泡泡，加上平时的成熟男人味，真的百分百迷人。

说好的只谈两个月就分手的爱情魔咒，这次是要被芮医生打破了？

「05」

情人节礼物他会喜欢吗？

芮镇宇正开着吸尘器打扫房间，他想了想，金优进明显不缺什么，自己还是选了支派克金笔送他。

芮善宇突然又从自己脑子里冒出来，「金先生最想要的礼物，不就是哥吗？」

芮镇宇感觉耳朵发烫，「呀，情人节当然要一起度过，要你提醒啊。」

芮善宇凑过去在耳边说道，「哥，今天记得洗得香喷喷的过去，吃完饭，然后见证第二天的早晨，完美。」

芮镇宇叹了口气，「知道了，善宇。」

今天特意穿了金优进送的礼服，下楼的时候，金优进看过来，眼里的笑意里悄悄涌上满满的欣喜和一丝欲望，他的小医生真的太漂亮了。

礼服的布料完美勾勒出纤细的腰身，露出的脚踝雪白又脆弱极了，脖颈处的黑色蝴蝶结丝巾衬得他如同舞会上的贵公子。

伸出手揽住腰，忍不住侧过头吻了上去。

这六个月，两人几乎都亲遍了全身，就是还没进展到全垒打的进度。

芮镇宇主动搂住他的肩头，学着男人缠上他的舌尖，慢慢地，温馨的吻越发的急促，大手忍不住揉搓了下礼服下的翘臀，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“今天不会放过你了，我的芮医生，我要把你一口口吃了。”

男人呼出的气让他耳朵发热，一本正经地推开他，坐进副驾驶座里，“知道了，金先生，今天都听你的。”

牵着手领着人走进新买的复式小别墅，大厅的装饰风格，包括书房还有卧室的，几乎都是自己曾经计划的方向，他转过身看着金优进，“这？”

金优进伸出手指贴在嘴边，“嘘”了下，领他来到客厅中央的纸箱，“这是给你的礼物，打开看看吧。”

芮镇宇拿过一旁的美工刀打开了箱子，两只漂亮的缅因猫睁大眼睛看着他，喵了声，其中一只银三花毛色的缅因主动把肉乎乎的爪子攀在自己膝盖上，乖巧地侧着脑袋看着他，脖子的项圈挂着一把钥匙。

把项圈拿下来摩挲着上头的钥匙，转头看着金优进，“金先生，这是什么钥匙？”

金优进抱起另外一只黑色的缅因，“这是我们俩的猫，这把是这里的钥匙，是我们以后的家。”

芮真宇有些懵，他一直知道和金优进约会是在打赌，对方是个情场浪子，自己只是个普普通通的小医生，怎么可能留得住他那么久，但是，他还是舍不得和他在一起的每一个时光，泪水在眼眶里打着转。

“滴答……”

泪水，掉在了地板上。

金优进放下猫，连忙把另一只猫也从他怀里放在地板上，有些心疼地将人抱进怀里，一点点舔掉他眼角的泪水，“怎么了？你觉得进展太快了？”

芮镇宇摇摇头，笑着把脸贴着他的脖颈，“我以为我们俩过了今晚，过不久就会分手，毕竟，”他抹掉了眼泪，“我太普通了，怎么配得上金先生这么完美的人。”

金优进骂了句“小傻子”，他将人拉起来，带着他走到阳台，房子的采光很好，远处的风景可以看到市区最热闹的灯光夜景。

揽住他的腰，嘴唇贴着柔软的耳垂，“我第一眼见到芮医生，就在想，这么漂亮的人，就想把爱吃的牛肉帕尼尼让给他，怎么没问他要电话呢，”看着越发变红的耳侧，“第二眼看到芮医生，就想亲一口好看的嘴巴，然后抱着你，让你好好休息一晚；每次只要多看芮医生一眼，就觉得心脏砰砰乱跳。”

他笑着把人转过来，抬起下巴忍不住亲上迷糊的小医生，“所以，我愿意慢慢等，求婚似乎太快了，我希望今天以后，我们可以开始同居生活，等习惯了，再去国外登记结婚，所以，你愿意做两只猫的妈妈吗？”

芮镇宇笑着“哼”了下，“为什么我是妈妈？不是你是妈妈？”

两只缅因被关在了门外，黑色那只抓了下门，幽怨地叫着，银色那只伸展了下身子，抖了抖大尾巴，走过去舔了下明显情绪低落的小伙伴。

卧室里，两个人亲得难舍难分，芮镇宇更是大着胆子解开领口的丝巾，黑色布料落在地上那一刻，手指颤抖着解开了对方的领带。

难得的主动让金优进觉得下腹更加涌上了热度，他把人逼到了床头，握着那只一直握着手术刀的手，覆在了自己的裤头上隆起的部分。

下意识地想挣脱却被紧紧握住，带领着解开了男人的皮带、裤子，已经硬了的性器暴露在自己眼前，芮镇宇的呼吸都有些发颤。

他感觉到自己即使穿着衣服都要被男人的视线扒光了，颤抖地解开衬衫扣子，抬腿蹬掉了裤子和内裤，雪白的身子蜷进丝绒被里。

把人从被子里捞出来，他的珍宝终于完全从布料里被剥离出来，毫无遮掩的暴露在自己眼前。

金优进拉住脚踝往下一拉，大腿内侧直接抵着对方炙热的性器。

芮镇宇的全身上下都非常精致，无论是嘴唇、耳垂、锁骨、手关节、手指头、乳头、膝盖，甚至连性器和穴口都透着粉色。

舌尖缠上粉色的乳尖，每一次含进去再用牙齿咬着，越发的舔弄让奶头在舌尖玩转而充血红肿。

空出的另一头乳头得不到吮吸，主动贴上那双指腹带着老茧的手指，指甲刮过突点再慢慢揉搓着直到越发的挺立。

对方喘息着抱着自己的头，双腿甚至都自觉地缠上的肩头，手指忍不住自己撸动着性器。

金优进深情地望着他，多么敏感的身子，所有的生涩和主动都是带着清纯的滋味，他爱的人，简直就想只小白兔一样，一口口正被自己吃下去，咽进肚子里。

吐出了嘴里的奶头，握住对方的性器慢慢含住，舌尖顺着底部慢慢舔上去，直到顶端再含进去。

羞耻地将脸侧埋在枕头里，自己性器感正被男人湿热的吞吐着，不一会儿，连自慰都很少操作的人尖叫着射在了男人嘴里，软着身子张着嘴喘息着，眼角的泪水顺着脸颊流下。

男人吞噬着自己的喘息，芮镇宇在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，竟然没觉得恶心，还搂着男人越发渴望地缠了上去。

金优进拿过床头柜里的润滑剂，打开润滑剂挤出透明的液体，顺着液体的润滑，手指进入了干涩的穴口，慢慢水声越发变大。

发红的耳朵被男人几乎整个吃进去再舔咬着直到发烫，已经加到第三根手指在自己身体里摸索着，手指戳到了一点，快感从那里扩散到四肢，大腿下意识夹紧男人，“好奇怪……那里……”

金优进知道自己找到了，他耐心地继续戳着这里，靠近前列腺的软肉，接连的刺激让怀里的人紧紧攀着自己。

那张被汗水沾湿的清纯脸蛋，透着水汽的眼睛闪烁着情绪，渴望又害羞地望着自己，眼里都是自己的影子。

金优进觉得自己胸口被满满的爱意充斥着，扶着肉棒对着汁水横流的穴口，手指抽离间慢慢探入。

随着漂亮的眉头微微皱起，本不该接受的穴口带着被撕裂的痛苦接受了男人整个的进入。

宁愿咬破嘴唇也没让自己停止，他怜惜地吻着芮镇宇的眉头，下身等对方适应了慢慢开始抽动着，渐渐习惯了自己的穴口慢慢舒展着里头的肌肉，性器不时抽出，带出的软肉留下了粘稠的肠液，再被捅进去的时候又带着水声，液体渐渐因为撞击和摩擦变成白沫。

每一下撞击都干着自己的敏感点，“噗呲”的水声仿佛就在自己耳边回荡，羞耻的快感让芮镇宇几乎快要发疯。

他的身子已经不属于自己了，被男人高高的抛起，又缓缓落下。

哭泣的呻吟在男人磁性嗓音的鼓励下越发的大声，他感觉自己又要到了，这种快感是前头无法比拟的，修长大腿缠上男人健硕的腰身，雪白的肉体在男人小麦色的身体下被展开又摆弄着。

再次攀上了高峰，怀里人射出的那一刻，收紧的穴口牢牢吸住了自己的肉棒。

拍了拍他的大腿示意他放松，就着连接的姿势抱起软在自己怀里的汗湿肉体，大手揉搓着肉感的雪白双丘。

扣着纤细的腰肢继续肏着怀里的尤物，他究竟得到了什么样的美人，主动缠上来的双臂，舌尖讨好地舔着自己的嘴唇慢慢探入，交缠着。

如丝绸般细滑的肌肤让自己爱不释手，他只想尝遍他的每一寸肌肤，将自己的精液留在他的体内，让他含着自己的东西，身上都是他的气味。

骑乘的姿势，像个孩子一样被抱坐在男人大腿上，身体里含着男人的东西贪婪地吞吐着，被肚子里头的东西进入到了前所未有的深度，这样的感觉让他觉得羞耻又舒服极了，就像来到了天堂，敏感点接二连三的被撞击，男人仿佛有着用不完的力气。

金优进闷哼着射了进来，抱起怀里的人扶进浴缸里，特意定做的浴缸可以容三、四个成年人，两人泡在里头可以舒展开四肢，非常惬意。

掰开小医生的大腿，手指探入的时候，靠在自己胸口的人轻轻喘息着，双腿夹紧，毕竟那里刚刚被开发了两次，再度的入侵让怀里人有些发颤。

安慰似的吻着他赤裸的肩头，“只是帮你清理下，你是医生，应该知道精液留在里头不好。”

“嗯”了下，放松着张开双腿，但手指头在里头抠的时候他还是抖着身子，煎熬地等着男人何时才能清理完。

双腿有些发抖，套上浴袍看着男人打开房门，把弄脏的床单和被子换成干净的重新铺上，伸过手揽着自己一起上了床。

月光透过半拉的窗帘洒落在房间里，两只缅因悄悄爬上床，一左一右蜷缩在俩人身边。

당신은 첫눈에 반한다는 것을 믿습니까 ?  
你相信一见钟情吗？

나는 믿는다.  
我相信。

END

提示：芮镇宇有人格分裂症状，另外一个人格会以“弟弟芮善宇”身份出现。


End file.
